<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Fade Away, Part 1 by fluidiity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755504">Never Fade Away, Part 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluidiity/pseuds/fluidiity'>fluidiity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Never Fade Away: Cyberpunk 2077 Alternate Ending [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, Best Friends, Cyberpunk 2077 Spoilers, Multi, Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluidiity/pseuds/fluidiity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I really needed a wholesome ending.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alt Cunningham/Johnny Silverhand, Johnny Silverhand &amp; Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Never Fade Away: Cyberpunk 2077 Alternate Ending [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Fade Away, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights of Night City never turn off. In fact, if it weren’t for the netrunners proving that there is a killswitch to the power, V would’ve assumed there was no off button. Moving, always moving. Even now, from the top floor of Megabuilding 10 where she sat, she could see people on the street, vehicles driving by, oblivious to anything but their destination. What a life.</p>
<p>	“You scared the fuck outta me, y’know that? I thought you were going to die in there.”</p>
<p>	Johnny shimmered into view, sitting on the short wall in front of V. He looked out over the city briefly before focusing back on his friend. Short, rose-gold waves hung around V’s tired and pained face, brilliant blue eyes giving him a comfortable once over before settling on Johnny’s face. </p>
<p>	“No, still here…” V murmured, a smile barely cracking.</p>
<p>	“We have to get to Mikoshi, V, it’s the only way we’re gonna make it out alive,” Johnny started, but V shook her head. “What? You don’t want to go?”</p>
<p>	“Johnny, I barely made it up the fucking stairs,” V hissed, looking down at her feet. “I’m not going to make it to Arasaka Tower.” She glanced at the pistol Vik had given her, along with the pills from Misty. Johnny fell quiet and rose from the wall to take up Misty’s empty chair beside V.</p>
<p>	“V. I...could get us there. Your body moves when I’m at the wheel, I could get us to Arasaka, to Mikoshi. Alt will be waiting for us, we smash through security, drop a few floors down, and boom. We’re in.”</p>
<p>	They sat in silence for a long time. V picked up the pistol in one hand, the pills in the other, weighing them in each. Johnny watched her, resting his chin on his clasped hands.</p>
<p>	“It’s never been my decision what you do, V,” Johnny said. “I know I’ve argued and been pissed, but I know in my heart it comes down to you, your life. Your body. You’re my best friend, V. Whatever you choose, it’s what you choose.”</p>
<p> 	V didn’t respond at first. Her hands clenched around each item, shaking slightly. “I know.” With a choking sound, she threw the pistol over the rooftop as hard as she could and stood, Johnny mimicking her as she held her hand out flat, the pseudoendotrizine lying in her palm. “Alright Johnny. Do your thing.”</p>
<p>	V tossed the pills down her throat, her vision immediately blurring as they dug into her weakened system. She stumbled backward when a hand clasped her forearm, and she realized it was...Johnny?</p>
<p>	“I gotchu, V. See you on the other side.”</p>
<p>	And V’s world went dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really needed a wholesome ending.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>